The Virus
by lkjc4ever
Summary: A action/adventure kinda fic with Lucy and Carter as main characters, but Abby, Luka and Dave also has a big part.
1. Default Chapter

This is an adventure, action kinda story, with Lucy and Carter as main characters,  
but Abby, Dave and Luka also has a big part. Please review, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ER.  
  
  
  
The Virus, chapter 1.  
  
It was a quiet night in Chicago. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was full.  
Lucy Knight was sitting in her room watching TV. She had just returned from work and was  
ready to go to bed.  
  
"The meeting between all the world leaders will be held...."  
  
She turned of the TV and the light in the small living room. Just as she lay down on her comfortable bed and closed her eyes, someone knocked on her door. Her eyes flew open and she got up and walked to the door. Who could be visiting her now? It was 3 am.  
She opened the door and a guy around the age of 25 was standing right outside. His clothes were  
dirty and it looked like he was bleeding. The sweat ran down his forehead and he looked   
scared. Lucy had never seen him before. He stepped into the apartment before she got any   
chance to ask who he was. He closed the door with such force, that she was sure that everyone in the building had heard it. Lucy was scared and stepped away from the guy. He quickly looked around in the apartment and then started to look for something in his pocket.  
He pulled a little box out that was wrapped up in some green paper. He spoke fast and his voice was filled with fear.  
  
"You..you..gotta take this one and protect it with yo..your life. He ca..ca..can't have it. Promise me. Protect it."  
  
He unwrapped the little box and gave it to her. His hands were shaking and his eyes kept   
looking at the door. Lucy wasn't sure if she should take the little box. Who was this guy?  
It could be a killer or something. She really didn't get any time to think as the man just   
threw the box to her and ran out of the door. She carefully picked up the tiny box.   
Suddenly she heard five shots being fired. She dropped the box and let out a little   
scream. What was happening? She heard some voices out from the little hall. They came   
closer and closer.  
  
"He must have given it to someone. Find it! NOW!"  
  
It was probably the box they were looking for, but the guy said she should   
protect it. She picked up the little box just as three men entered the apartment. They all had   
a gun in their hand. They looked at the box Lucy was holding in her shaking hands.  
  
"Give it to us!" one of the men spoke with a very harsh voice.  
  
Lucy's mind was spinning and she felt all fuzzy. It was like she really didn't think as she  
ran into her bedroom, through the window and out of the fire escape. The men   
followed her and their heads popped out from the window. Bullets were flying past Lucy's   
head while she ran down the stairs. Everything was going so fast that she really didn't   
think. It felt like her mind was shut down and her legs did all the work. The next thing she knew   
was how she ran in to the hospital. Everybody looking at her running through the chaos of   
patients in her pyjamas. She opened the door to the lounge and ran to her locker. Carter was   
packing his things ready to go home. He looked up and saw a very scared Lucy opening   
her locker and hiding a little box behind her extra clothes.  
  
"Lucy, what are you doing here..." He looked down at her "In your pyjamas?"   
asked Carter confused.  
  
"I..I need to speak to you. I really don't know what to do." Lucy said out of   
breath from running from her apartment to the hospital.  
  
She grapped his hand and dragged him out from the lounge. She quickly found an   
empty exam room. Carter followed her into the dark room. She locked the door and sat   
down on one of the chairs. She didn't say anything, but just sat there thinking about what happened in the last 15 minutes. Carter paced around the room waiting for Lucy to talk. She looked   
very scared and confused. After a couple of minutes Lucy started to talk. Carter sat down   
next to her and listened to her very carefully so he wouldn't miss a word. She told him   
everything. About the guy who was shot, or she was pretty sure was shot. About the three   
men who had guns and were shooting at her. About the little box and what the guy told her.  
Carter was shocked. It sounded like Lucy had been through a lot in the last thirty  
minutes. It would probably be best to give the box to the police and let them find out   
what this was about. Carter was very concerned about Lucy. She still looked very scared.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home." He took her hand and led her out to his jeep. She   
out on her seatbelt and they drove to her apartment. Carter followed her up to her door   
to make sure she was okay. They agreed that they would drive to the police station the next   
morning. They both had the next two days off.  
He said goodbye to her and drove home to his own apartment. He didn't even get a chance to  
take his coat off before someone was opening his door. Four men entered and   
grabbed Carter. They dragged him out from his room and down to a car. He couldn't scream since   
one of them was holding a gun to his head. One of the men, who had a scar from his left   
eye to the bottom of his cheek, pushed him into the car. The car started to move and   
slowly drove away from the building. Two big guys were sitting next to Carter. They didn't make   
any expressions. They were driving for about five minutes, just as a car came running   
over the red light. It all happened in two seconds and the next thing Carter remembered was lying four feet away from the burning car. He could hear the sirens coming closer. He pulled   
himself up from the ground and started to run. He had to get away from the guys, but where would   
he run to? This had to be connected with what happened to Lucy. Maybe they knew he knew, so   
they had to find him. Lucy's apartment was only two blocks away, so he decided he would go   
there. Carter knocked on the door and two seconds later Lucy opened the door.  
  
"Carter?" she asked "What are you doing here?"  
She moved from the doorway so Carter could come into her apartment. She locked the door and  
sat down on the couch.  
"Four guys came to get me. They had guns and everything. I got in the car, but it crashed into another car. I didn't know where to go, so I just came here. It has to be   
something connected to what happened to you, don't you think?" He spoke really fast and   
it was hard to hear what he said.  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Lucy was shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "We need to get the box. I think they are trying to get it. Maybe they thought I had it."  
"Yes, just wait five minutes. I need to get changed." She was only wearing pyjamas and was  
certainly not going back to the hospital only wearing her pyjamas again.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and got the box. They didn't wanted to be stopped by a lot of people so they quickly left again. When they got back to Lucy's apartment they decided they wanted to take a look at the box. It had to be something very important since those guys were looking for it. Lucy opened the box.....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Sorry that it took so long to get chapter 2 up. I've been very busy. I first of all want to thank Sarah for editing the fic for me. I forgot to thank her. Oh and this is a Carcy/Dabby fic, mostly Carcy. But Luka also gets together with someone, so he also has a part in this story. I hope I'll get part 3 up soon.  
  
  
  
  
The Virus, part 2  
  
Inside was a little mini-disc tucked in some soft paper. Lucy gently picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Carter was getting curious and went over to her so he could get a better look.  
  
"It looks like a mini-disc, but what's on it?" She gave the disc to him so he could see it.  
  
"I don't know. You don't have a computer, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There has to be something very important on it since they are actually killing people to get..." He didn't get to finish his sentence since someone knocked on the door. Lucy got up from the couch and walked to the door.  
  
"Open up Lucy, it's me." Lucy recognized the voice and opened the door. Anna was standing outside. She looked nervous and a little scared.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes. Yes of course." Lucy let Anna come in to her apartment.  
  
"Anna?" asked Carter curiously, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've got to talk to you both!"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lucy asked and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Carter.  
  
"The disc. You got the disc, right?"  
  
"Yes," Carter said and picked the disc up from the box. "It's right here!"  
  
"I know someone. Someone who can help you. Come with me and I will show you where he is."  
  
"Well, who is it? Do you know what this disc is?" Lucy asked.  
  
"He will explain. Just come with me."  
  
The three of them walked out of the apartment and got inside Anna's car. They were all silent and nobody said a word. After twenty minutes Anna stopped the car. They got out and started to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, whilst her and Carter were trying to get up on Anna's side. She was walking fast and they couldn't follow. She didn't answer but just kept walking. They walked into small dark alleys. She finally stopped by what looked like an old warehouse and knocked on the door. Two guys opened and signalled for them to enter. Anna once again started to walk and Lucy and Carter followed her. She stopped in front of an office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" A voice yelled from inside the office. Lucy thought she recognized the voice, but quickly forgot about it as soon as she entered.  
  
"Hi, there." A man who was around his forties came over to them and shook their hands. "I need to know. Did you bring the disc?" He asked and looked strictly at them.  
  
"Yes." Lucy answered.  
  
Carter looked around the room whilst the man was talking. He noticed the two guys who opened the door. They both had a machine gun in their hands. One of them had a cap over his head and kept looking down at the floor. There was something familiar about him. Carter couldn't remember who it was. The guy lifted his head, but quickly looked down again. Carter got a shock and stepped back. The guy had a scar from his left eye to the bottom of his cheek. It was one of the guys who kidnapped him. He turned to Lucy and saw that she was passing the disc to the man.  
  
"NO!" He screamed and ran over to Lucy and grabbed the disc.  
  
"Run!" He grabbed her hand and they started to run.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked and tried to follow him, since he was running much faster than her.  
  
"Just run, I'll explain." He said and kept running. Suddenly they heard some men running after them. They could hear the bullets getting fired but just kept running. Lucy saw a door and grabbed his hand. She opened the door, but a bullet hit Carter in his stomach. Lucy quickly got him in through the door and closed it behind her. She locked the door and could hear the men banging on it. Carter was sitting in the corner holding his hand against the wound. She ran over to him and took a look at the wound. It looked pretty bad and they had to go to the hospital now. She took off her sweater and pressed it against it. He got up and they started to look for a way out. The men were trying to get the door open and was starting to shoot at the lock. Lucy saw another door and she started to help Carter over there. They got out of the building without anyone seeing them. Lucy tried to support Carter so he could walk, but he was very heavy.   
  
"I know a place where we can hide. It's in an old building. It's my grandfather's old diner." she said still trying to keep Carter on his feet. She kept looking behind her to make sure no-one was following them. They finally saw the little diner and hurried up so the men wouldn't see them. Lucy plopped down in the chair after almost carrying Carter all the way. He was lying on the old sofa. She pulled herself up and got over to him.   
  
"Nice place," Carter joked.  
  
The room was dirty and dark and it smelled of old cigarettes. Lucy smiled and pulled his shirt up.  
  
"It looks bad. We need to get to the hospital. Do you think you can walk?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets just hurry up before anyone finds us," he replied and tried to get up. Lucy gave him a hand.  
  
They finally arrived after twenty minutes of walking with lots of breaks. They didn't want to be seen by anyone and be asked a lot of questions, so they snuck into one of the exam rooms and locked the door. Lucy helped Carter to sit down.  
  
"Oh my God, Carter. What happened?" Carter and Lucy hadn't noticed that Abby was already in there. Abby walked over to Carter.   
  
"Hi Abby." They both smiled and Lucy started to clean Carter's wound.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Abby still hadn't got an explanation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Carter started to explain everything that happened. From the beginning to the end. Abby was shocked. Lucy finished stitching up Carter. She turned to Abby.  
  
"Don't tell anyone this. We are going back to the diner to hide. If we stay here, then they will probably find us."  
  
"Of course I won't tell anyone."  
  
They all turned their heads to the door when someone knocked.  
  
"Abby, are you in there?" They could hear Luka's voice from outside the door. She turned her head to the others. Lucy made a motion to Abby to go open the door.  
  
"Abby, are you there?" she opened the door and grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He quickly looked around and saw Carter and Lucy.  
  
"Carter, Lucy?" He noticed the wound and looked confused at Abby.  
  
"Just come with me." she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"What happened to Carter?" he asked and looked at her.  
  
"Luka," she sighed. How could she explain this without telling him what happened? "You have to trust me when I say I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't." she looked him deep in his eyes. You could see he was hurt and jealous.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? You never tell me things. It's like you don't trust me."  
  
"No, I do trust you. I just can't tell you this. It has nothing to do with me." Her eyes pleaded him not to go further into this.  
  
"Fine," his voice was harsh. He turned around and walked away. Abby just stared at him and then turned around and walked into the exam room again. Lucy and Carter lifted their heads and looked at her.   
  
"We better be going now," Lucy said whilst helping Carter up.  
  
Abby got them both out from the hospital without anyone seeing them. They had walked for a while and finally arrived at the diner again. It went quicker this time since Carter's wound didn't hurt so badly anymore. They had both sat down on the old couch, when Lucy's cell phone rang.  
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Get out of the building NOW!"  
  
The other person hung up. Lucy looked confused.  
  
"Who was it?" Carter asked.  
  
"Get out? Get out! We have to get out."  
  
"What?" Carter was confused. What was going on?  
  
Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the diner. She started to run and he followed her as fast as he could.  
  
After running eighty feet, the building exploded. They could feel the heat behind them but kept running. Lucy looked back and saw the diner burn up in flames. They ran back to the hospital. Everyone looked busy and a couple of security guards were walking around. Lucy walked up to the desk where Jerry was.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"They found Dave beaten. It looks pretty bad. He was injected with some kind of virus, but no-one knows how to cure it," Jerry told Lucy.  
  
"Oh no. Where is he?"  
  
"In curtain two."  
  
Lucy and Carter walked in and saw Abby standing beside Dave's bed. She was holding his hand, but heard someone enter the room and quickly let the hand go. She turned her head.  
  
"We heard what happened. It's terrible," Lucy said and walked over to Abby.  
  
"Does anyone know who did this?" Carter asked.  
  
"No, we just found him, lying there on the the floor." Abby explained and looked at Dave. He looked like an innocent angel, just lying there. She gently took his hand again and squeezed it. Lucy noticed it and felt sad for Abby. She knew Abby was in love with Dave, but didn't want to hurt Luka's feelings. It would be terrible if she didn't get a chance to express her feelings for him, because he died.  
  
Jerry knocked on the door and entered the room. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Uhm... Lucy, a man came with this note. He said I should give it to you." Jerry handed her the note and left. She quickly read the note.  
  
"What is it?" Carter asked. She handed him the note.  
  
"Lucy and Carter. I need to talk to you. Explain all of this. Come to this address tonightat 11 pm. 7x." Carter read out loud. He looked at Lucy "Do you think we can trust this 7x guy? Maybe it's a trap."  
  
"I don't know, but what if he really can help us. I just want all of this to end." Lucy said.  
  
"Then we should probably go now. It's 10:30." Carter said while looking at his watch.  
  
They quickly said goodbye to Abby and advised her to look out for anything strange and then left the hospital. After twenty minutes of driving they arrived at an old warehouse. The windows were broken and it looked like it hadn't been visited in many years. Carter started to walk to the door with Lucy following him. He opened the door and looked inside. The doves started to fly when they heard the door. There was dust all over the place and it was very dark. The room was empty except a man was standing twenty feet away from them. He started to walk towards Lucy and Carter.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  



End file.
